Fung Pray
|release date = 2014-08-06 |release version = 1.2.9 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Ethereal |beds required = 10 |element1 = Crystal |element2 = Poison |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Jeeode and Humbug |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 1,250 |selling price shard = 220 |placement xp = 110,000 |rare version = |composer version = Fung Pray (Composer) }} Description The Fung Pray resembles a praying mantis except with a dark tan body and bright pink lips and fur around its neck. It has a mushroom cap on top of its head which occasionally glows bright green underneath as its plays, representing its element of Crystal. The Fung Pray sits atop a pod of leaves, and appears to have no legs like the Jeeode, and a face like the Humbug. Its bright red cap with white spots resembles that of the somewhat-poisonous Amanita muscaria mushroom (also known as "fly agaric" or "fly amanita"). When idle, the Fung Pray rocks back and forth constantly with its mantis arms facing downwards. Song Audio sample: The Fung Pray uses its thin, stick-like arms to produce an violin(not an erhu)-like sound, similar to the Bowgart, but at a much higher pitch. It plays a series of long, drawn-out notes, followed by several quicker, shorter notes. Breeding The Fung Pray can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Jeeode and Humbug Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Bellowfish|9||Bottomless Pit|18||Directions to Nowhere|9||Cozee Cabin|19| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Name Origin Fung Pray's name is a double pun on feng shui, "a Chinese philosophical system of harmonizing everyone with the surrounding environment," based on the monster's hybrid body which is part fungus (mushroom) and part praying mantis. Gallery Fung-pray-is-here.jpg|Fung Pray Reveal Fung pray bio.jpg|Fung Pray Bio Notes new-monster-fung-pray.png New-fung-pray.png Last-hybrid.png 1017460 10202439862350467 8846015593840641462 n.jpg Fung_Pray.gif|teaser for the rare fung pray|link=Rare Fung Pray|linktext=it's page Fung pray concept art.png|Concept art for the Fung Pray my singing monsters fungpray shirt.jpg|Fung Pray T-shirt * Fung Pray was added and identified as "the last ethereal hybrid" on August 14, 2014. * Information about the Fung Pray was accidentally revealed by August 7, 2014 on the Big Fish Website, but this was corrected a few hours later. * The Fung Pray is one of four monsters in the game that have a two-word name, the others being the Toe Jammer, the Floot Fly, and the Clavi Gnat. Although, T-Rox has two words separated by a hyphen. However, including My Singing Monsters Dawn Of Fire there also is the Flum Ox. * Fung Pray is the first ethereal hybrid to have a rare counterpart. * Fung Pray was teased in a facebook banner of Summer Earth Island. Other two element Ethereals were teased in this manner. Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Category:Crystal Category:Poison Category:Ethereal Island Category:Monsters Category:Double Element Ethereal Monster